


Thor and The God of Lies

by The_Rewriters



Series: The_Rewriters' Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rewriters/pseuds/The_Rewriters
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: The_Rewriters' Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172576
Kudos: 2





	Thor and The God of Lies

_Loki walks into a large room with pillars of elegant patterns, with dim natural lighting coming from cut outs in elegant patterns on the sides of the walls on the side of the throne. Odin is sitting this large gold throne with oversized curved arm holds on both sides. Odin is looking down at Loki who is in two pairs of handcuffs and chains who is walking into the room while staring at Odin scornfully._

_Thor is standing somewhat awkwardly between Loki and Odin and looking at them both unsurely._

_Frigga is on the ground and is standing right next to Loki when he stops walking._

Loki: This is quite a change in scenery, isn’t it? Yet, it’s still the same, horrid place.

Odin: What, do you have to say for your crimes?

_Loki smiles._

Loki: I, don’t see what the frantics are for.

Frigga: /warningly/ Loki...please.

Loki: /talking over Frigga/ What, did I do so much worse than others in this room?

Frigga: Try not to make this worse.

_Frigga sighs._

Odin: Do you not understand?! Do you really not see the weight of your crimes!?

Loki: Do you, not understand the weight of your crimes, Odin?!

Loki: Do you never wonder about how many have been slaughtered in your name?

Odin: It, was war. Not, because, you. Were trying to gain something that was never yours to take.

_Loki looks at Odin, full of confidence._

Loki: It, was a throne. I, have two as a birthright.

Odin: You, have nothing as a right! Your, birthright was to die.

Odin: If, I hadn’t taken you in, you would be a child corpse right now!

_Thor watches the two them with a very mixed expression of mild anger at Loki, but with some disappointment at Odin._

_Loki watches patiently and then meet’s Odin’s glare._

Loki: /calmly/ You, should have let me be then.

_Frigga looks at Loki with concern._

Odin: I’ll, deal with you later.

_Odin looks at the two guards in front._

Odin: Take him to the dungeons please.

_Loki clanks the chains on his ankles together. Which makes a low booming sound that fades slowly._

Thor: The dungeons?

Odin: Yes?

Thor: No. That’s a bit harsh.. isn’t it?

Odin: People died...how is this harsh?

Loki: Can I say goodbye at least?

Thor: Because he only did it as a response to something. He didn't just randomly decide to do it. Not the dungeons.

Odin: _/looks back at Loki with anger/_ A response to what. To, failing in destroying one of the Nine Realms.

Thor: No. I meant everything else, one example is the way you treat him.

Odin: What, specifically are you talking about? I didn’t tell you about...anything.

_Loki blinks slowly, breaths in and out then, looks Thor in the eye emotionlessly._

Loki: Yeah. Specifically, what Thor?

Thor: You say rude things. And use derogatory phrases. And you just said he was meant to die…Wait wait _tell_ me?

Loki: Tell you what?

Thor: What do I not know?! What has been going on... Father?

Odin: Just, that.

Thor: I somehow feel like that is not the whole truth..

_Loki sighs with relief and goes back to looking at Odin hatefully._

Frigga: Okay, we, don’t have to decide everything, right this second… I, wouldn’t be surprised if, both Loki and Odin...were a little escalated per say before this conversation. So, I think it would be best, if we did this later.

Thor: Yeah, makes sense but what do we do now then? 

Loki: I don’t want to stay here!

Thor: I see that. But until we figure something out, you kinda have to..

Loki: I, once heard this expression, nothing is illegal if no one catches you. I, am very prone to believe it with your fathers crimes, Odinson.

Thor: Okay, I know he’s done bad things. But bringing up the past won’t help now, will it?

Loki: Everything! Is because of the past! I wouldn’t be in this scenario if I didn’t hate you so much! You, ruined. My life. Odin!

Odin: How, am I too believe that? You, did something wrong. It’s not my fault.

Thor: Ok can we argue about the past after we figure out what is going to happen?

Loki: No, I want him to admit he is a horrid person, why should I pretend to care, about a few mortals. When he doesn’t care about someone he tried to raise?!

Thor: You know he won’t say anything.. and if he did it wouldn’t be the full truth. Because there is something I’m not being told.

Frigga: And, what, is that Odin? What specifically?

Loki: /very calmly and matter of factly/ I can’t wait to watch your ships burn Odin.

_A piece of hair falls onto Loki’s right eye but he makes no move to stop it._

Frigga: Loki, Your only making things worse, please stop.

Thor: Yeah Loki, maybe don’t say things like that when people are trying to help you.

Loki: You, don’t care about me.

_Loki blows the section of hair out of his face, but it falls to the dead center._

Loki: You probably want something.

_Frigga is about to fix part of Loki’s hair in a motherly way, but Loki flinches and she moves her hand away from him._

Frigga: But, we do care.

Odin: I care, about my family. 

Thor: Loki, I care about you. Some people say a little too much. But I care and I am trying to help you not land yourself in a dungeon.

Odin: But, you refuse to be a part of my family.

_Thor is now glaring at Odin with a sour and upset expression._

Loki: Thanks. Odin I always can feel your appreciation for me.

Odin: Am, I incorrect? You don’t want my love no matter what.

_Loki runs closer to Odin without warning who flinches. Loki then makes a spit noise as close to throne as he could get._

Loki: I, don’t care anymore! But I want you. To remember there was a time when I did. And, I will never be as horrible as you. For that reason.

_The guards tug on the chains and Loki backs up slowly._

Thor: *Well, this is going terrible.* So is that a no on the calming down, then? 

Loki: Yes.

Thor: Ok.. You can’t keep arguing though.. you have to end up eit-

Loki: Yes, I can! I am never not going to be mad about what he did to me.

Thor: What do you want to do. What is a reasonable idea that you want to carry out right now.

Loki: I, am a god of mischief! I don’t need to seem reasonable to you. Odin, I want you to know, I am going to laugh at your funeral.

_Thor sharply inhales and Odin jumps up from the Throne holding his staff._

Frigga: Okay! Me, And Loki are going in a different room. Because both of you. Need to relax. And, /looking at Loki/ stop making death threats.

Thor: I'm relaxed. 

Frigga: Odin, is not.

Thor: So why do I have to stay here. 

Loki: Why do I not have to stay here?

Frigga: You, can come if you want….but, Odin, please don’t follow.

Thor: Great.

_Thor moves to follow Frigga out the room, but realizes no one seems to be leaving yet._

Loki: I, am also relaxed.

Thor: Loki, you aren’t very relaxed right now, just let me help.

Frigga: Please, Loki, let me help you.

Loki: I just got here, and my heritage has been used as an insult twice in this conversation. What do you expect?

Frigga: Loki, please.

Loki: Why can’t he leave?!

_Loki slowly steps closer, the guards tug on him again._

Loki: I did. Nothing, worth punishment.

Thor: You kind of tried to take over one of the most populated cities in Midgard.. 

Frigga: You, Can do this later, Son, look at me. We’re, leaving now.

_Loki looks downwards shamefully._

Loki: Yes, Frigga.

_Frigga starts walking and Loki slowly follows right in front of the four guards holding his chains._

_Right before getting to the door Loki turns around and smiles menacingly at Odin._

Loki: Good luck, you need it.

_After the two of them start walking Thor follows behind them, leaving Odin alone in the room. Thor pauses at the door and turns to Odin._

Thor: I know this is out of the ordinary, but think about my suggestion, would you?

_Thor walks through the door._

Loki: Where, are you leading us, mother? Exactly.

Frigga: Outside, you hate almost all of those rooms anyway.

Loki: I hate there as well. Especially at night

Thor: You can’t just hate everything here, there must be one thing you don’t hate

Loki: I don’t have a reason specifically to hate the dungeons, but I can find some. Go through my life and tell me if you can still bear seeing these walls.

Thor: Do you not have a single good thing you can remember?

Loki: I hate you. No, I could list my grievances, but I will not.

Thor: Oh. Well, I don’t hate you, so sorry about that, and I’m sure there is something fun. Like when you and I were young or something 

Loki: I stabbed you, we can do that again if you so please.

Thor: If I remember correctly you did that way too often. 

Loki: What do you remember so well?

Thor: For one, my positive memories don’t include stabbing people. 

Loki: Your negatives also don’t include Odin enough.

Thor: He was never rude to me, I guess

Loki: Are, we always going to pretend nothing ever happened? Don’t you remember? Late at night, what happens with. Him. Or do you not care?!

Thor: Wait wait wait. What happened?!? Did I miss something?? 

Loki: You say it, I am not saying anything.

Thor: Say what? What happened?!! 

Loki: To think, are you really that dull?

Thor: It sounds terrible, but I don’t know what _it_ is.

Frigga: What, is it? Really,

_Loki sighs_

Loki: Do, you really believe that is normal Thor?! To that extent? 

Thor: Believe what is normal??! What are you talking about!? 

Loki: What’s the worst thing you remember happening to one of us because of him! Why don’t you remember?!!?

Thor: He didn’t do anything that bad to me.. or you? At least not around me.? What did he do to you?!?!

Loki: Yes, He did. Just think Thor.

_Loki slams a door one of the several to get outside. Thor stares at the door for a split second, walks through and then looks back at Loki._

Thor: What did he do to you?! I almost never got in trouble.. 

Loki: But you did! Why do you love someone like that?! Why don’t you hate Odin!? At least a little?

Thor: Ok.. you say your story then I’ll say mine, because it seems like we are talking about two different people.

Loki: Your father, is a racist, killer, who laughs at crying. I hope you understand that.

Thor: Laughs at whAT?!

Loki: Frigga? You understand what I am talking about? When we were young?

Thor: I remember the racist part.. and the part about the killing and war.. but not laughing at tears!

Frigga: Loki, I, really don’t think you are remembering him exactly right…..are you sure your not just mad at him?

Loki: Ours, Thor. Somewhere you have to remember, ours. I, am sure this is real, you have to at least vaguely, recall.

Thor: No! I definitely don’t remember anything like that. I almost never cried because I never seemed to get in trouble. And when I did it was over something random. What do you mean?!

Loki: How do you!?! Forget everything bad that ever happened!?!! I would like to know the secret, please. Tell me,

Thor: Not many bad things happened?! 

Loki: Your, lying, or you just trust him so much you believe that.

Thor: Do you think I’m lying? I just don’t remember any of this. At all.

Loki: He isn’t even here! We don’t have to pretend there was some prefect childhood… Why can’t you just say it!?!

_Loki walks through another door and slams it more aggressively it makes a noise and one of the two guards tugs on him again._

Loki: Stop that. 

_The guards ignore Loki._

Thor: Loki I really don’t have any idea what you are talking about.

Loki: I hate you, so much. Your, loyal in a idiotic way, like his pet.

Thor: Hey, hey no reason to be rude. I listen to him, but obviously I also don’t seeing as how I just disagreed with him. And I’m not idiotic.

_Loki aggressively mumbles something._

Thor: What’d you say?

Loki: What are you speaking of? Did, Frigga say something I missed?

Frigga: Loki, please stop.

Thor: What are you talking about? 

Loki: I didn't do anything!

Thor: I didn’t say you did. What are you talking about. You did nothing, not now at least..

_Loki winks._

Frigga: What did you do?!

_Something very large crashes behind a few doors._

Thor: LoKi! What did you dO?!

_Loki starts walking very quickly outside._

_Once outside you can see part of the roof, is collapsing._

Loki: I, really wish I could take credit for all of this. 

Thor: That wasn’t you!? Who was it then.

Loki: Only partially.

Frigga: Who did you ask?!

Thor: How did you even- I’m not going to ask.

_Loki laughs._

Loki: Some, people there hate him as much as me.

Thor: You know, he isn’t going to let you come to the tower. He’s gonna make you stay in the dungeons if you don’t quit it.

Loki: You really think anything else is going to happen?

_A 14-16 year old looking girl with warm o_ _live skin that is ashy looking and she is covered in old white scars and bruises all over. Has straight, black colored, hair that comes to her bony but muscular shoulders. Out of the building the collapsing part and has a few dust marks on her._

Person: Can, someone help me?! The foundations collapsed and….

Thor: Hello, uhm, sure?

Loki: Who are you?!

Person: That is unimportant, there.

Thor: What do you need? 

Person: People, are trapped in the rooms..

Frigga: I, don’t recognize you either.

Person: Thanks, introductions can be done later.

Thor: Wait, wait.. Are you from.. Earth?

_She is wearing old torn and worn graphic t shirt with park of faded dark red circle and a metal bracelets with number sliders and the left side currently saids "08175052013" but the seven flips to a eight as she stands there. The other side saids "0046789"_

Person: What, what makes ask that? Come on….

Loki: How, did you get here?

Person: There, are people…..in danger.

Thor: Where? 

Person: In the building.

_Nothing seems to be falling anymore, just part of the top has caved in, but not to the floor, to another part of the ceiling._

Thor: It's a really big building. Its literally a castle, you are going to have to be more specific

Person: In the part where it is collapsing...look.

Frigga: It, is not falling down.

Thor: It might… but it isn’t, not right now at least.

_The Person sighs annoyed._

Person: Why is your president’s building so sturdy?!

Thor: So it was you? 

Person: No...I was just, doing my job.

Thor: *sigh* how did you even get here from Midgard? And what job?

Person: I am not Midgardian! I am, from Asgard, why don’t you believe me.

Loki: There is not elected officials..only tranny here.

Thor: Then you would know we don't have a president.

Thor: LokI!

Loki: What, I am not wrong.

Person: That. Is what I said, is it not? The, palace?

Frigga: How did you get here?

Thor: That doesn’t matter right now, how did you get here? 

Person: You, see. I walked. From, the inside of the building, to the outside.

Thor: That's great and all but how did you get to Asgard.

Person: With a map.

Loki: But, how? Do you know magic?

Thor: There is no map to Asgard? And its literally a different realm.

_The Person sighs and pulls out a hand drawn map of the Yggdrasil tree._

Thor: Who drew that?

Person: Someone, who are you that I should listen to you?

Thor: Seeing as you brought down the roof of part of the place, I probably shouldn't answer the question. 

Loki: He, is an annoying person who is only known by birth rights.. I am your god.

Thor: Loki, shut up, and stop lying.

Loki: It is the truth.

Person: What are you a terrorist? 

Thor: *sigh* No I am not a terroris-

Person: No, the interesting one with black hair.

_Looking at Loki._

Thor: You know, that's rude. But fine. Since you both like breaking stuff I’ll let it be.

Person: I’ll break you, stop talking blondie.

Thor: Well aren’t you a sweet.. 10? Year old.

Person: I have lived a thousand years don’t speak to me like I am a child.

Thor: How old are you actually?

Person: What if I light explosives on you?

Thor: How are yo- Who taught you what explosives were?

Loki: As, much as I love random strangers threate-

Thor: Don't finish that sentence Loki. 

Loki: I would prefer if you leave. Now, this is obnoxious, child.

Thor: Is there anyone in immediate danger? 

Person: There’s about to be a lot more.

Thor: Whatever you are going to do. I suggest not doing it.

_The Person quickly pulls a pistol out of her pocket and silently shoots one of the guards in the back, something explodes._

Thor: Really?! *sigh* how did you even get here. With a gun?

_Most people duck, Loki watches annoyed._

Person: I, need to, to know everything about Asgard. Now, Or the next explosion is fatal.

Thor: Fatal.. with a what is that, pistol? 

Person: I spent years making discreet booms, just tell me. Now,

Thor: Why do you you tell me about yourself first? /looking between Loki and Frigga like why does a 10 year old have a gun?!/

_The Person pulls out a detonator._

Person: I, know. Where the king is. I can do worse than kill.

Thor: Where did you get that?

Loki: Who put you up to this?

Person: Start, talking.

Thor: where did you find the map? And how did you get here?

Person: Your, immature, I guess I should have brought hostages. 

Thor: Where does a kid learn this?!

Person: What is Asgard specifically, you said Realm, explain.

_The Person has the gun pointed at Frigga, she doesn’t move as the Person is holding a detonator._

Thor: It’s a Realm. How am I supposed to explain what a Realm means. 

Person: Fine, explain a Bifrost it’s on the map.

Loki: it’s a bridge. 

Thor: It’s rainbow and shiny, but I don’t think that appeals to you.

_In the forest some small animal scurries, without hesitation, she shoots the bush._

Person: That, appeals more to me. Be helpful will you?

Thor: _looks at the Person like she is crazy._ It’s a bridge. Like he said.

Person: What is the one in chains' name?

Loki: Call, me god.

Thor: _looks at Loki expectingly._ Wonderful. That’s god.

Person: The only god I know, has multiple heads. Names, now.

Thor: What’s your name? 

Person: Nothing, give me, something to work with here.

Loki: Who do you do this for? Who did you say your “god” is?

Thor: I’m not answering any questions till you put it down.

Person: I, am not asking. I told you a command.

Thor: Can you give me your name so I know what to call you.

Person: What do I call you?

Thor: Anything’s fine for now.

Person: Blonde guy, what does a human life mean to you? On a scale of one to ten.

Thor: Blonde guy. Creative. I feel like if I answer that question you are going to try something. /looking at Frigga like someone get the gun away from the child/

Person: What, if I just.

_She recocks the gun and quickly puts it to her own chest, where her heart is._

Thor: Don’t shoot yourself! 

_Everyone, reacts with concern to this, other than Loki who is pokerfaced._

Frigga: What, are you doing?!

_The Person touches a metal bracket on her hand, steps forward and seems to disappear into air._

Thor: Since when can Midgardians do magic?!

Loki: Since, ...I am not sure that was magic.


End file.
